Efecto Colateral
by asdf42
Summary: Threeshot. LxLight. Qué tal si la Death Note no hubiese vuelto a las manos de Light... un universo paralelo con final feliz. COMPLETO
1. Primer Capítulo

**Título**: Efecto Colateral (sip, título idiota)

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Romance, humor

**Advertencias:** Slash, OoC, violación a las leyes de la termodinámica –no sé hacer colisiones-, spoilers tomo siete, nombre de L y de Watari.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note no me pertenece, es propiedad del dúo dinámico Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. El gran anime es de Madhouse.

* * *

"_El amor es un crimen que no puede realizarse sin cómplice." __**Charles Baudelaire**_

* * *

**Efecto Colateral**

Quillsh Wammy conocía bastante bien al detective L. Podría decir incluso que era seguramente la persona que mejor lo conocía en el mundo. Podía enumerar los detalles triviales que componían la fachada del detective, los dulces que más le gustaban, los casos que le llamaban la atención, y en sí cada una de sus facetas.

Pero el caso Kira había agregado nuevas variantes. Desde que lo había tomado, no, desde que Light Yagami se había unido a la ecuación, L estaba cada vez más ensimismado y obsesionado con el caso. Al principio Wammy lo asoció al suspenso que suponía un asesino como Kira; uno que con el sólo conocimiento del nombre y la cara de una persona –o solo la cara en el caso del segundo- podía llevar a cabo sus ejecuciones. Pero L cada vez se había ido entramando aún más con su sospechoso; la vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día, asistir junto a él a sus estudios, y por último el encadenamiento.

Wammy conocía a L, lo conocía y quería como si fuese su propio hijo. Y tal como lo conocía, no estaba ciego al comportamiento generalmente estoico del detective sólo diverso en presencia del joven nipón. Había emoción, estimulo frente a los retos, frente al rompecabezas. Y Wammy era testigo de aquello. No algún sentimiento romántico, eso sería demasiado idealista en el caso de los dos genios. Pero era palpable algo; la manera en que sus frases parecieran siempre implicar una acusación y en el caso de Yagami una defensa. La manera en que la competitividad entre ellos fuese cotidiana, tan normal. La forma en que ambos habían encontrado a su perfecta antítesis.

Por eso Wammy estaba preocupado, en unos cuantos minutos más irían en busca del tercer Kira, Higuchi, según los planes. Y ahí L intentaría saber el método de matanza del asesino, y ahí tal vez Light Yagami se probaría inocente o no.

Fuese lo que fuese, Quillsh Wammy sabía que las cosas cambiarían.

* * *

Yagami Light nunca antes había estado en un helicóptero. Y no se había imaginado que L de todas las personas supiese pilotar uno. Pero estos triviales pensamientos estaban saliendo rápidamente de la mente del joven japonés ya que la persecución era lo único que importaba.

Higuchi Kyõsuke sería acorralado y atrapado. Y por fin su nombre sería limpiado de sospechas, y tendrían el arma con la que Kira mataba…

En el momento, una docena de autos policiales con sus vidrios entintados tenían tapado en su totalidad el frente en la autopista. El auto de Higuchi iba delante, a los límites de la velocidad, y ellos en el helicóptero se encontraban acercándose hacia donde Kira se dirigía.

En tan solo unos instantes todo estaría terminando, pensó Light.

Claro que eso hubiese sido, si Higuchi al ver el helicóptero, hubiese doblado…

…porque al parecer perdió el control del automóvil, yendo a toda la velocidad en contra de la nave.

—¡Demonios, Ryuuzaki!, ¡¡sube!!

Pero el helicóptero no pudo ser más rápido en alzarse que el auto en chocar con ellos, arrastrándolos y volcándose.

Watari cayó antes de que colisionaran, cuando L intentaba maniobrar la nave para subir.

Lo que siguió, fue incluso demasiado rápido para que los policías pudieran intervenir, quedando solamente la alternativa de llamar a las ambulancias. El auto de Higuchi, volcado ya completamente y alejado unos cuantos metros del helicóptero, explotó provocando que nuevamente el helicóptero se alejara, quedando apartado de la policía –y los medios de rescate- debido al fuego que ocasionó el automóvil –el cual, junto lo que llevaba adentro ya era historia-.

Lo único que podía pensar Watari, mientras era ayudado por los policías y llevado hacia un lugar a salvo, era que los dos genios adentro de la nave sobrevivieran.

* * *

L no se sentía tan mareado desde que- no, no recordaba sentirse tan mal. Siendo consciente a través de su percepción de que seguramente la situación en la que se encontraba no podía ser la mejor, con esfuerzo intentó abrir sus ojos. Al tercer intento sus ojos se abrieron completamente, y L tragó duro. Cuando pensó que se encontraba en una mala situación, no pensó que sería tan desastrosa. A veces, deseaba equivocarse.

Cuando Higuchi se estrelló con el helicóptero, terminó arrastrándolo hacía las barreras de contención, y el detective ni siquiera quería analizar más lo sucedido, sólo poder liberarse de la situación. El auto había caído sobre el helicóptero para luego –debido al peso de la nave- seguir su curso solo. Las hélices completamente rotas, interrumpían cualquier intento de salida a través de las puertas. El parabrisas estaba completamente roto e incluso podía sentir algunos de los vidrios sobre él, esa era quizás la única vía de escape. Tan solo debían salir por ahí, apenas pudiera moverse bien, ellos escaparían...

_...Ellos_.

—¡Light-kun! -gritó con voz cansada.

El detective giró su cabeza, doliendo por el brusco movimiento, en busca de su sospechoso. Encontrándolo en la parte de atrás, seguramente había caído con el impacto, ya que su asiento se rompió completamente, destrozándose la parte principal, por lo que Light debió salir volando hacia atrás. Mirándose momentáneamente, para ver si se encontraba atrapado, L se encontró alegre de verse libre, así que se giró para poder prestarle mejor atención al japonés. Pero algo no lo dejó moverse más allá de unos leves centímetros.

_La cadena._

Mierda.

La cadena había quedado entre los fierros rotos de su asiento y el panel debido a la colisión, y como prueba de ello, estaba la nulidad de movimiento de parte del detective. La maldita cadena, estaba tensa e imposible de mover impidiendo a L salir.

—¡Light-kun!, no puedo moverme —dijo, intentando recibir alguna respuesta del susodicho. Un gemido como afirmación salió de la parte de atrás—. ¡Light-kun!

—¿L?, ¡mierda, el helicóptero! —fue lo primero en salir de la boca del más joven. Cada parte de su cuerpo dolía como nunca antes, podía sentir sus piernas acalambradas por el fuerte impacto. No recordaba como había llegado ahí, apenas y podía recordar cuando el helicóptero chocó con el auto de Higuchi. Por lo menos estaba vivo, pensó. Y L también.

—Light, ve si estás atrapado —¿atrapado?, Light levantó sus miembros aguantando el dolor, y culebreando se puso en una posición vertical.

—No Ryuuzaki, estoy libre. ¿Y tú? —L suspiró sonoramente—, creo que no Light-kun, la cadena está atrapada.

La cadena. Light dirigió su mirada hacia su muñeca izquierda encontrándose sólo con la esposa y unos cuantos eslabones. Claramente en el impacto la cadena se había cortado, atrapándose luego entre los fierros del asiento—. ¿Intestaste tirarla?, quizás solo debes forzarla y…-

—Por supuesto que intenté tirarla, te digo que está atrapada —Y en la voz de L podía sentirse un gran porcentaje de enfado, y quizás malestar.

Light intentó organizar sus pensamientos e ignorar el tono de reproche de L. Tan solo debían esperar unos cuantos minutos hasta que la fuerza de policía viniera a rescatarlos, de ahí todo sería mucho más simple—. Ryuuzaki, pienso que debemos…-

—¿Sientes ese olor? —Light trató de pasar por alto la nueva interrupción y concentrarse en su olfato. Sí, lo sentía, un olor pesado y ácido, que podía relacionar con-

—¡Bencina! —mierda, ahora sí que estaban en problemas. La gasolina que se había escapado de la explosión del auto de Higuchi y el helicóptero, más las chispas de electricidad… no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—Sí Light-kun, sé lo que es el olor. Lo que no sé es como saldremos de aquí —y Light sintió un halo de desesperación en la voz normalmente monótona del detective. Solamente debían pensar, pensar. ¡Maldición!, eran genios, mentes brillantes.

Y a Light se le ocurrió. Era tan condenadamente simple; rompiendo las ventanas, o mejor dicho, terminando de romper el parabrisas y la ventana podrían escapar de la inminente explosión. En síntesis se lo dijo al detective.

— ¿Por el parabrisas?, correcto, ya lo había pensado. Pero no creo que pueda hacerlo, la cadena…

— ¡Mierda L!, te dije que nos desencadenáramos, por alguna vez podrías seguir el sentido común…

—Reprochármelo no me liberará de la cadena.

—Lo sé –Light se movió hacia el asiento del detective para intentar ver la cadena—. Está demasiado tensa, quizás si te mueves más podrás romperla...-

—Ya lo intenté —L dijo—, pero sólo me escoció, debemos pensar en algo más, pero rápido, porque si el olfato no me falla, creo que moriremos… o por lo menos yo moriré.

—¿Qué quieres decir? –Light farfulló-, ya te lo dije una vez L, mientras estuviésemos encadenados-

—Literalmente ya no estamos encadenados Light-kun.

Light le envío una mirada que claramente le decía que no volviera a interrumpirle—, mientras estemos o no encadenados, moriremos juntos, porque juntos estamos en esto y ni siquiera Kira podrá cambiar eso —terminó el joven.

—Motivador discurso Light-kun, pero creo que tu idealismo te está pasando la cuenta —L susurró, mientras intentaba tener una visión más clara de su sospechoso—, ¿te das cuenta de que en unos minutos más lo que queda del helicóptero estallará y con él, nosotros?

—¡¡Por supuesto que me doy cuenta!!

—¡¡Entonces porque mejor no pensamos en una manera de salir los dos!!

Mierda. Era irónico que finalmente Kira no fuese la causa de sus muertes, pensó Light. Él podría salir, romper las ventanas ya quebradas y arrancar, hasta quedar a salvo. Pero L estaba atrapado, y aunque sus instintos le dijera que se salvara, su conciencia se lo impedía. Además, aunque quizás todo fuesen juegos mentales y mentiras, L era su amigo, o por lo menos, lo más cercano a uno. Y no dejaría que muriera.

—L, tengo un plan.

—¿Cuál? —dejó cualquier intento de comentario mordaz al oír la voz solemne de Light—, porque creo que debemos apurarnos.

Light se equilibró nuevamente, pensando que seguramente debía tener unas cuantas costillas quebradas si el dolor no le mentía. Tenía que encontrar alguna barra de metal, el extinguidor era demasiado grande y pesado. Hasta que la vio, una barra de metal de unos veinte centímetros que seguramente se había caído con el choque. La tomó y se acercó a donde estaba la cadena atrapada.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—En tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas —Light tomó una respiración, y con un fuerte golpe de la barra, terminó de romper los fierros que aferraban la cadena-. ¡Mierda!, ¿de que están hechos estos eslabones?

L lo miró analizando si la pregunta era retórica o no. Bueno, tenían cosas mejores que hacer en ese momento.

Light golpeó unas cuantas veces más los eslabones, pero salvo unos cuantos agrietados, la cadena seguía igual de firme. Y la bencina seguía corriendo…

—Light-kun, nunca he jugado bien al mártir, realmente jamás lo he sido —la voz de L bajó casi en un susurro-, pero creo que el tiempo se acaba, y tú debes-

—¡Mierda L! —parecía como si la gran verborrea del joven genio se hubiese descompuesto en unas cuantas palabras—, ya te lo dije, si salimos de aquí, ¡seremos ambos, no solo yo!

—¡No puedo creer que seas tan obstinado! –la frustración era evidente en el tono del detective-, ¡acaso no ves que el helicóptero explotará!

—¿Y que quieres entonces, que te deje?, ¿que te deje aquí y me salve?

—¡¡Sí!!

—Eres un imbécil Ryuuzaki, incluso en estos momentos eres un idiota —Light buscó con sus ojos lo que necesitaba, hasta que la vio, debajo del asiento –o lo que quedaba de asiento- de L. El revólver que hace unos instantes L le había ofrecido—. Como te digo, eres un imbécil, y cuando salgamos de aquí me encargare de hacértelo saber a golpes.

L lo miró fijo, es que acaso se había vuelto loco, ahora sostenía fuertemente el arma entre sus manos.

Light sabía lo que debía hacer, era muy simple, dispararle a un eslabón, liberando así a L. Pero no recordaba que el tomar una pistola fuese tan difícil, incluso podía sentir sus manos sudar. Quizás el episodio en el auto, junto con Misa y su padre, le estaba pasando la cuenta. Vio la mirada confundida de L—. Pienso disparar al eslabón-

—¿Sabes disparar?, quizás deba ser yo-

—Disparas con la izquierda y en una posición complicada –L suspiró dimitido- mejor disparo yo. Mi padre me enseñó a usarlas, así que solo aleja tu brazo y deja el eslabón quieto.

Quieto. Solo apretar el gatillo y listo. Solo apretar un poco más y-

_¡Listo!_

Suspiró aliviado, y a su suspiro lo acompañó uno de L.

—¿Ves?, te lo dije, saldremos los dos de aquí —Light se arrastró hacía los vidrios, solo que ahora sí que era para escapar-, Ryuuzaki, ¿podrías apurarte?

—Me estoy moviendo, Light-kun, me estoy moviendo…

Light podía oír el crujido de sus costillas quebradas, a la vez que el olor a gasolina le nublaba los sentidos. Por fin pudo salir completamente del helicóptero, cayendo al concreto de la autopista. L le siguió unos segundos después.

—Vamos Light-kun, sería estúpido que muriéramos ahora por la explosión, después de todo lo que hemos hechos –L le dijo, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

—¿Sabes que es estúpido? –Light puso su peso en el detective, mientras ambos caminaban deplorablemente, alejándose de la inminente explosión-, es estúpido que aún en una situación así, utilices el pronombre, el jodido 'kun'.

L se giró para mirarlo sorprendido-, pensé que tenías mejores modales, Light-kun, me sorprendes.

Y apenas se alejaron unos cinco metros, la nave en la cual hace unos instantes atrás habían ocupado, volaba por los aires después de una incandescente explosión.

* * *

Para L las horas que vinieron después al fracaso de atrapar al tercer Kira fueron atroces. Al estar a salvo, fueron llevados de urgencia –y bajo nombres falsos- al hospital general de Tokio. Light había caído inconsciente apenas subió a la camilla, y él se mantuvo despierto hasta, bueno, él aún no dormía. No había tiempo para dormir, ya suficiente tenía con las enfermeras preguntándole si se encontraba bien. El pobre de Wammy había sufrido unos cuantos hematomas con la caída, pero gracias a lo bajo que se encontraba el helicóptero, ésta no fue tan fuerte. Además de que el hombre mayor siempre había tenido una resistencia mucho más alta que el promedio.

Ahora mismo, L solo tenía mente para dos cosas.

_Kira._

_Light._

La misión para atrapar a Higuchi había fracasado. L a diferencia de los detectives del NPA no estaba contento por la caída del tercer Kira. Aquella caída significaba la perdida de la herramienta con la cual el asesino confería sus crímenes. Sin aquella no había evidencia y no había resolución del caso. Era casi como si Kira se hubiese reído de él, liberándolo del asesino y muriendo con las respuestas.

Lo otro que estaba en su cabeza se remetía literalmente a dos habitaciones y unos cuantos metros. Light Yagami. Su principal sospechoso en el caso Kira. El joven que había arriesgado su vida para salvar la suya propia. Y el chico que se había llevado la peor parte. La colisión había provocado que el asiento de Light se quebrara, haciendo que el genio volara hacia atrás, y en el camino, se fracturara cuatro costillas. Viendo la situación de su sospechoso, L se podía sentir casi sano, salvo por todos los moretones, más parte de su mano izquierda dormida L estaba bien. Pensó que tal vez Light no sintió el dolor debido a la alta situación de adrenalina que se les presentó.

Como fuese, L podía decir que estaba preocupado. Light estaba bien, en unas cuantas habitaciones cerca de la suya, enyesado y junto a su familia. Pero bien, después de todo.

Sin embargo para L las cosas habían cambiado. Hace unas cuantas horas atrás pensó realmente que iba a morir; su mente en parte paralizada por el fuerte olor proveniente del motor, en parte por el dolor y en parte por la turbia desesperación, solo podía pensar en que esos iban a ser sus últimos minutos, de que Light también desesperado terminaría por arrancar y salvarse. No obstante, las cosas no habían salido así, Light se había quedado dispuesto a morir con él, y en ese momento, frente a todos los miedos e incertidumbres, L sabía que el otro genio no estaba fingiendo, no era actuación.

L nunca había sido una persona social –y nunca lo sería-, desde infante su relación con los otros fue diferente y al crecer no cambió. Los que lo rodeaban, salvo algunos, no le eran interesantes, y si lo eran, en poco tiempo perdían su interés, por eso L no se creaba accesorios emocionales, simplemente las emociones, sensaciones y sentimientos eran complicados y aburridos como para analizarlos. Cuando le dijo a Light que éste era su primer amigo, no lo vio más allá de una estratagema mental en su duelo de ingenios. En el confinamiento, pudo probar su palpable interés por el joven, por su mente y por el reto que significaba y, cuando se encadenaron, L comprobó que quizás, Light era realmente su amigo. El mayor asesino de la historia era posiblemente su amigo, su némesis y su más grande desafío. Pero aquella amistad, no era más que unilateral según L, después de todo, podía leer en Light una eterna actuación, una fachada interminable de perfección. Quizás con quien se encadenó no fuese Kira, pero no por eso Light lo consideraría un camarada, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias de su amistad.

Por todo esto, cuando en el helicóptero, Light no lo dejó, Light siguió junto a él e incluso lo salvó –aunque L estaba seguro que a él también se le hubiese ocurrido el método con el revólver- para L las perspectivas cambiaron, su amistad no era unilateral, Light también lo veía como un amigo.

Pero en eso no se encontraba la confusión del mejor detective del mundo. No, lo que lo confundía –y L siempre odió estar en una incertidumbre- era su interés por el joven japonés. Desde el inicio del caso, desde que Light Yagami se convirtió en su sospechoso principal, L supo que era Kira. Y era por ser el más grande asesino, que L se interesó tanto por el otro genio. Cada una de sus palabras y gestos, L los estudió buscando un fallo, sus juegos mentales, su batalla de intelectos, todo se debió a Kira. L nunca hubiese conocido a Light si no fuese por el autodenominado dios, y la confusión yacía en aquello. ¿Era su interés genuino hacia Light, o sólo se debía a Kira?

L estaba seguro de la culpabilidad de su sospechoso, aún ahora podía decir que Light fue Kira y que por motivos mayores –falta de evidencia debido al accidente- no lo era en la actualidad. Por eso inicialmente se había acercado a él, por eso habían sido cada una de sus acciones, ¿pero si el caso fuese solucionado, Light y él podrían ser amigos?, L no lo sabía, en su frustración ni siquiera sabía si Light Yagami, solo Light Yagami le interesaba, o todo se reducía a su imagen como Kira.

El caso estaría siendo solucionado, con la justicia japonesa ya enterada de la misión para atrapar al tercer Kira, más las muertes que dejarían de continuar, L no tendría más motivo para seguir con el caso abierto. Ni Light ni Misa podrían ser juzgados sin prueba, y ya no habrían más ataques al corazón. Kira ya no existiría, aunque para L, el caso nunca quedaría resuelto.

Con todos estos pensamientos, L decidió que apenas volviera aquella enfermera obsesionada con sus hábitos, le pediría traerle unos cuantos dulces.

* * *

Light no sabía que sentir, bueno, en sentido figurado, ya que el dolor en su cuerpo era muy concreto. Supuso que tendría unas cuantas costillas quebradas, pero al parecer, en el momento no calculó todo el daño que sufrió. Pero ya no importaba, los expertos en la materia habían hecho lo suficiente como para fijarlo, enyesándolo y dándole los calmantes suficientes. Así que Light no se quejaba, salvo por una que otra palpitación dolorosa, principalmente de su abdomen y pierna.

Sin embargo, no era en eso en lo que tenía dudas, sino que en la sensación que debería tener en el momento. ¿Frustración?, la tenía, al fin y al cabo, el atrapo a Higuchi no había salido como lo planearon, y no tenían la herramienta de Kira, en ese sentido, podían remitirse a un principio. ¿Alegría?, sin pruebas, sin Kiras, L no tendría de otra que declararle inocente, despejarlo de culpas, aunque él seguramente nunca las dejaría. ¿Confusión?, si, Light también estaba confundido, su acto en el helicóptero lo había sorprendido. Por supuesto que no quería dejar a L morir, nunca querría dejar morir a alguien, eso simplemente iba en contra de lo que él era. Pero esa necesidad de salvarlo, de no dejarle ahí era tan impetuosa y extraña, tan diferente de su frío racionalismo.

Light siempre estaba en control. Cada uno de sus actos, cada uno de sus gestos, cada una de sus palabras, estaban pulcramente calculadas para seguir un patrón. Su vida entera se regía de uno, de un sistema; Sayu podría decirle en son de broma que era un maniático obsesivo, pero Light sabía bien que si no lo era, lo rozaba. Kira había traído literalmente patas pa' arriba todo esto. Su singular sistema se había vuelto loco, acusado de ser un asesino de masas, confinado y posteriormente encadenado al detective en jefe, Light había visto como su ordenada línea de vida había sido destrozada. Como había perdido el control. Por eso había puesto todo de sí para atrapar al asesino, para limpiar su nombre y recuperar su vida. No obstante si de algo Yagami Light podría caracterizarse era de su gran poder de adaptación frente a situaciones que para algún otro serían lamentables. Light se había acostumbrado al detective, a sus peculiaridades, había intentado volver a tener en control su vida, aunque sea un poco.

Por ese motivo, en el helicóptero, frente a la perdida total del control, con un inminente final, con una desesperación provocada por el contexto y no saber que hacer –Light siempre sabía lo que debía hacer-, la única certeza que tenía era que L y él debían salir vivos. Y era una certeza tan irracional, altruista e ilógica que Light no sabía de donde nacía. Claro que querría salvar al detective, ¡aunque no acosta de su vida!, pero en el momento eso no le interesaba, L estaría a salvo a pesar de todo.

Y eso en extremo lo confundía, ya mucho tenía con la gradual perdida de control en su vida como para también preocuparse por la perdida de racionalidad que empezaba a sufrir.

L era su amigo. Eso ya era un hecho claro para él. L era su amigo, ¿en que momento sucedió?, no lo sabía, pero era cierto. Sólo alguien tan igual y diferente podría serlo. L no lo idealizaba, L era capaz de ver en él al verdadero Yagami Light, a sus defectos. El detective podría hacer que sus sentimientos se encontrasen, que en su mente la ambivalencia de emociones fuese casi permanente; la furia por la arrogancia de su adversario, la curiosidad por alguien como él, el miedo de perder. Porque siempre Light había sabido que L era su contrincante, aun cuando él no fuese Kira, L llegaría hasta el fin del mundo para probarlo incorrecto. Y era esa batalla la que tanto le gustaba a Light, la que finalmente le había probado que el mejor detective del mundo era su amigo.

Pero eso no le aclaraba la necesidad salvaje de salvarlo, de saberle vivo. Eso solo complicaba más las cosas.

* * *

**Crónica de un caso cerrado**

El cinco de noviembre, ya fuera del hospital –más unas escuetas gracias por parte del detective hacia su sospechoso, por salvarle la vida-, L y Light incluyendo a los otros agentes, empezaron la fase final de la investigación. Cerrarla.

Etapa que se demoró cerca de un mes y dos semanas, siendo cerrado totalmente el día veinte de diciembre. Al final, Higuchi Kyõsuke quedó como Kira al no haber pruebas de la verdadera identidad de los supuestos primer y segundo Kira. Teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de las grandes organizaciones mundiales estaban conformes con el fin del asesino de masas, el proceso de cerrarlo –aunque en mayor parte anónimo, para proteger a los involucrados de los fanáticos de Kira- fue simple.

Ryûga Hideki, Ryuuzaki, L, al ya no tener caso en Japón por solucionar –aunque nadie le quitara de la cabeza que Light Yagami era Kira, a pesar de haber perdido la jodida memoria de serlo- decidió marcharse del país junto a su grupo de trabajo –a.k.a Watari, Wedy y Aiber (aunque estos dos no se fueron con ellos)- a donde nuevos casos lo llamaran.

Light Yagami, decidió reanudar su vida –familiar, universitaria y juvenil- a penas cerraran el caso. Feliz porque lo despejaron de sospechas, a pesar de que L le dijo algo así como "Light-kun no eres culpable", que sonó al algo como "no eres culpable, pero tampoco inocente". Light estaba contento de sentirse por fin libre después de casi un año perdiendo el control de su vida.

L se despidió de cada uno de los integrantes del equipo con los que trabajó. Bien, en realidad fue Watari enviado por L. Sin embargo, el detective en persona había ido a despedirse del que fue su principal sospechoso, Light Yagami. Los dos genios en unas lacónicas palabras -vale decir que todo fue después de aquel ambiguo episodio de la "liberación" de Light- y unas cuantas miradas fijas, se despidieron y acordaron volver a verse algún día en el futuro. L, en un acto extraño de su parte –más extraño de lo normal, es decir- le dictó un número telefónico al joven Yagami, para que lo usara en caso de emergencias si lo necesitaba, sus palabras fueron "Light-kun, el número es de L, así que es para comunicarte con L", palabras que no dijeron nada, pero al japonés le parecieron un tanto idiotas. Así, los amigos, enemigos, los genios contradictorios se despidieron, deseando en el momento –recalcar momento- no tener que verse nunca más.

Y así, un ocho de enero del año dos mil cinco, el detective L junto con su fiel Watari partieron de Japón rumbo a un país desconocido –fuentes confidenciales-. Light Yagami partió rumbo a su universidad, la de Tõõ para ver que pasaba con sus estudios –y dar muestra de que aún estaba vivo-. Los otros investigadores también volvieron a sus vidas, fueron restituidos al NPA –incluyendo Matsuda- y de Misa, bueno, la joven siguió detrás de Light.

Así, cada uno de los que se vieron involucrados –y afectados- por el asesino –o los asesinos- de masas –a.k.a. Kira- siguieron con sus vidas –salvo los que estaban muertos, que por motivos mayores…-.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** La historia de esta historia -valga la redundancia- es extraña; la inicié como un oneshot luego de leer una maratón de fics de DN angustiosos, así que quise escribir uno con final feliz de L y Light. Como verán, el oneshot sobrepasó las diez mil palabras por lo que terminé optando a dividirlo en tres capítulos. Así, mucho OoC, humor extraño y fluff se juntaron en esta creación xD


	2. Segundo Capítulo

**Efecto Colateral**

-

-

-

* * *

La universidad aburría definitivamente. No le fue difícil retomar la carrera luego de haberla congelado tan abruptamente; unas cuantas charlas con su rector, unos cuantos exámenes libres, y ¡chalam!, Yagami Light estaba devuelta en sus estudios. Y en su gloriosa rutina.

Había reanudado su relación con Takada Kiyomi. Luego de cerrar el caso, había terminado por convencer –con mucha persuasión y grandes citas- a Misa de que su noviazgo era solo unilateral y que él realmente no se acordaba del motivo por el cual la inició. Misa lloró, lo abucheó, pero tras unos dos meses aceptó la resolución de Light. Aunque claro decidió seguir siendo su amiga hasta que Light inevitablemente se enamorara de ella. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

Takada era inteligente, refinada y hermosa. Lo que siempre se había imaginado en una persona para acompañar su vida. Era lo que alguien tan modélico como él, debía hacer en la sociedad. Takada había estado contenta al verlo nuevamente, tras unas cuantas escusas por su ausencia, la chica había aceptado salir de nuevo con él. Y de eso ya iban casi cuatro meses.

Ya iban seis desde que había visto por última vez a L.

No era como si pensara todo el día en el hombre insomne, por supuesto que no. Después de todo, Light tenía bastante actividad en el día como para que sus pensamientos mandilaran al detective. Su padre, unos días después de cerrar el caso y de reanudar su vida, le había recomendado iniciar una vida independiente. Así Light estaba arrendando un apartamento que pagaba a medias con su progenitor. Más los estudios y el trabajo de medio tiempo que se había buscado en la biblioteca de Tõõ –agregando además las citas junto a Takada- el tiempo libre para el joven genio era casi inexistente.

Aunque era inevitable, que de vez en cuando, quizás en alguna clase levemente –o enteramente- tediosa u ordenando los libros, Light se preguntara en que estaría L. ¿Trabajando en un caso difícil?, Light siempre se fijaba en las noticias, buscaba información de investigaciones en donde se mencionara al detective internacional. ¿En algún país lejos de Japón?, por supuesto, seguramente en Europa, _en_ _alguna habitación oscura, apática, atiborrado de dulces junto a su notebook_.

Tenía un número de teléfono con el cual podría contactarse con él. Light no lo utilizaría claro, no era como si estuviese desesperado por conversar nuevamente con L. Era normal extrañarlo, al fin y al cabo había pasado más de medio año junto a él. Pero nunca como para llegar a los extremos de llamarlo para volverse a ver. Además, cuando el detective –con su voz monótona y sin emoción- le había dictado dicho número, había dejado entrever que era solo para una situación extrema. Y Light ni se estaba muriendo, ni estaba en una necesidad desesperada de ayuda. En fin, no estaba en ninguna situación extrema.

Light pensaba que habían quedado cosas sin decir a la ida del detective. La principal, era la ambigüedad con la que L le había declarado inocente. La segunda era si su amistad era real o no. La tercera era si se volverían a ver –otra ambigüedad más del hombre pálido- y la cuarta, era qué eran ellos realmente. Porque Light era un genio, un experto en leer emociones, y como tal, podía ver claramente que entre el detective y él algo había. ¿Amistad?, ¿atracción?, las habían, eran jóvenes que se habían encadenado las 24/7, sabían sus hábitos, y el hábito hacía el acostumbramiento, y verse tanto había terminado por crear la fricción de la atracción. Ya lo sabía en estos momentos, L le atraía y él tal vez le atraía a L. ¿Pero entonces qué?, el detective se había ido, dándole un número solo en caso de emergencias, y de ahí nada más.

Y bajo todo su orgullo y ego, Light sabía que le sería imposible intentar contactarse con L. Si quisiesen verse de nuevo, tendrían que ser ambos, L sabía donde encontrarlo.

No era como si estuviese desesperado por volverse a ver con L. Por supuesto que no, él era Yagami Light, estudiante modelo, hijo perfecto. Claro que no extrañaba tanto al maniático del azúcar. Y no utilizaría aquel número. Además tenía una vida ocupada, en pocas horas más se encontraría con Takada, irían a ver una película, luego la iría a dejar a su casa, llegaría a la suya, comería algo, se sentaría frente a la computadora y vería por horas el número que le dejó…

¡No!

Yagami Light era Yagami Light. Y tenía muchas cosas más importantes como para perder su valioso tiempo en aquel detective.

—¿Kiyomi?, voy para allá.

* * *

Y ahí iba la última galleta de chocolate. Una gran galleta, fina y costosa, comprada por Wammy esa misma maána. Era el quinto paquete que se comía aquel día.

Los casos últimamente, estaban…escasos…no, estaban… poco atrayentes. Eso era. Desde la aparición de Kira, los asesinatos, robos, violaciones, y otros, habían disminuido considerablemente, y aunque ya era oficial la desaparición del asesino con complejo de dios, los delincuentes aún no se atrevían a perpetuar sus crímenes. Y eso le frustraba, aun después de desaparecer, Kira seguía jodiéndolo.

Wammy le había dicho que aprovechara de tomar unas vacaciones ante la "escasez" de casos. Que visitara a los huérfanos y de una vez se decidiera por su heredero, claro que el hombre mayor no había optado por esas palabras, había sido algo "…L, ¿no crees que ya es hora?, esos chicos…" y L había puesto su mejor cara de prestar atención, mientras en su mente seguía maldiciendo al dichoso asesino. No era que él fuera un trabajólico, ¡Dios sabía que no! –aunque él era ateo, eso sí-, era simplemente que Wammy House, le abrumaba; tantos niños, estresados, excéntricos, infantiles… claro que estaban Mello, Near, incluso Matt. Pero a L nunca le habían gustado los niños, él siquiera había sido uno normal. Sin embargo Wammy le había convencido de que, después de la presión de la investigación de Kira, se merecía un descanso.

Así que ahora se encontraba en Winchester, en la _habitación más oscura, un tanto apática, atiborrado de dulces –y galletas- mientras buscaba en el notebook algo interesante_. Claro que no había nada interesante. Y L se aburría, y un L aburrido no era un L feliz. Recordaba estar hace unos meses atrás deprimido porque sus conjeturas, aunque correctas, no probaban nada y lo dejaban en el mismo sitio que cuando empezó a investigar a Kira. Recordaba su pelea con Light, sus discusiones con el joven…

…y se preguntaba que estaría haciendo ahora Light Yagami.

Seguramente habría reiniciado sus clases. Seguramente ya tendría alguna novia –tal vez no Misa, pensó-, una como aquella que había visto con él alguna vez, Takada. Quizás incluso, ya habría empezado una vida autónoma…

Analizándolo, sus pensamientos recaían por lo general en el joven nipón. Y con frecuencia. Con mucha frecuencia. Ya no estaba confundido, no era solo por Kira que Light le interesaba, era el propio joven el que despertaba su atención, sin importar Kira.

Light era su amigo, ¿no?, aunque su amistad se había paralizado bruscamente cuando se fue.

Pero él le había dado su número exclusivo a Light Yagami, le había dicho de manera explícita "Light-kun, el número es de L, así que es para comunicarte con L". Y el chico no lo había llamado. Quizás Light había bloqueado todo recuerdo de Kira, incluyéndole. Tal vez estaba tan feliz en su nueva vida que ya no se acordaba del detective. Como fuera, Light no lo había llamado.

¿Por qué él no lo llamaba?

_¿L, el mejor detective del mundo, llamando a su ex sospechoso para saber como está?_

Ridículo. Imposible. Era rematadamente imposible. El solo pensarlo le provocaba muecas. No, no era su orgullo –bueno, tal vez un poco-, pero encontraba un tanto ridículo hacerlo si se habían visto hace unos, ¿seis meses?, además que no era como si lo extrañara tanto. Claro que se acordaba de él, se había estado aburriendo el último tiempo y recordaba los buenos momentos que paso en compañía del joven japonés.

Y sí. Después de analizar, calcular, y precisar sus emociones había concluido que en su amistad con Light, había también un gran porcentaje de atracción. Light era su igual intelectual, y no podía negar, -nadie podía negar- que el chico fuera indudablemente atrayente a la vista.

Pero no. No averiguaría más del joven. Ya mucho tenía cuando hace unos días atrás Wammy lo había atrapado… no, lo había encontrado, viendo unos videos de cuando instalaron cámaras de video en la casa Yagami. Y los videos eran específicamente, de la habitación del primogénito de la familia. Wammy no había dicho nada, lo había mirado y L había sentido una rara necesidad de explicarse, diciéndole finalmente que estaba estudiando nuevamente esos videos.

Quizás ahora necesitara un nuevo paquete de aquellas deliciosas galletas. Mientras cargara ese video del día treinta y dos del confinamiento, le pediría a Wammy que le trajese un paquete nuevo.

* * *

Muy bien.

Yagami Light sabía cuando decir que algo alcanzaba proporciones asombrosas.

Primero aceptó que su relación con Takada iba a ninguna parte, así que habló con ella y la terminó por convencer de aquello. El que justo haya llegado Misa en aquel instante le ayudó. Takada pensó que le estaba siendo infiel con la menuda rubia, armándole un escándalo de proporciones.

Perfecto. De igual modo se había terminado.

Lo segundo que hizo en aquel ataque impetuoso de decisiones, fue renunciar al trabajo de la biblioteca. Claro que le gustaban las rutinas, ¡pero aquella era demasiado rutinaria!, así que se había buscado un nuevo trabajo como repartidor de comida china. Si, era muy diferente a lo que cualquier persona se imaginaría para Yagami Light, pero pagaban bien –o por lo menos mejor que en la biblioteca- y tenía transporte.

Por último, lo tercero que hizo, fue –después de cavilar unos cuantos días, eso sí- tomar el número telefónico de L para llamarlo.

Y en eso estaba.

Claro que no había preparado nada que decir o preguntar. Había sido en un momento de espontánea impetuosidad. Y mejor hacerlo antes de que pasara, después de todo, aquellos ataques no le daban con frecuencia.

Marcó el número, pensando en la cuenta que le llegaría a fin de mes. Por lo menos era un teléfono celular, pensó.

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5…_

Y treinta tonos más, justo cuando estaba decidiendo colgar –haber si así se ahorraba la llamada- una voz al otro lado de la línea habló.

Y era monótona y sin emociones.

Light se quedó congelado. Cuando marcó, no creía que realmente le contestarían, y si lo llegaban hacer, no pensó que fuese el propio L.

—¿Light-kun?

Light parpadeó.

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

—Pues, solo a ti te he dado éste número, Light-kun.

Light se golpeó mentalmente.

—¡Oh, claro!, no lo pensé —carraspeó un poco—, y… ¿Cómo te ha ido?, ¿no he escuchado noticias de ti hace un rato?

—He estado bien, decidí tomar un poco de… descanso, después de lo de Kira y todo eso, y ¿Cómo estás, Light-kun?

—Bien, recuperando una vida, tú sabes, todo eso.

—Así.

—Así.

—…

—…

—Y ¿Amane-san?

—Ah, bueno con Misa hemos terminado, somos amigos, y si preguntas, mi familia ha estado bien también.

—Me alegro, Light-kun.

—Ajá.

—Ajá.

—…

—…

— ¿Estabas ocupado?, ¿te llamé en un mal momento?, si no fueses un insomne te preguntaría si te desperté –dijo intentando aligerar el momento.

—No, estaba realmente comiendo.

—Veo…

—…

—Bueno, fue un gusto hablar contigo, L, quizás te llame de nuevo.

—Sería agradable hablar con Light-kun.

—…

—…

—Ahora estamos conversando…

—Ciertamente.

—…

—…

Suspiró exasperado—, ¡eres imposible Ryuuzaki!, puedes estar a mil millas de distancia y aún así eres imposible, ¡adiós! —colgó después de despedirse –con un adiós que salió más como un "¡jódete!"- y se sentó pesadamente en el sillón.

Sus manos sudaban, genial. ¿Como el detective podía sacarlo de sus casillas?, aunque claro, había sido él quien llamó, quizás L estaba ya en otro caso, y no había vuelto a pensar en él durante todo este tiempo.

Lo mejor sería levantarse, dejar de auto compadecerse y prepararse algo de comer. Aún tenía bastantes cosas que hacer como para seguir perdiendo el tiem-

El estruendoso sonido del teléfono lo sacudió de sus pensamientos. Lo que le faltaba, seguramente era Takada recriminándole su seudo infidelidad, o Misa preguntándole si le daría una segunda oportunidad ahora que había terminado con Takada. O tal vez, o tal vez era alguien peor, aquel tipo gordo de la renta, que ya venía llamándolo desde hace una semana –y Light diría que rozaba el acoso, por las fugaces miradas que el tipo le echaba-.

Contestó frío, fuese quien fuese, no lo encontraría de humor.

—¿Diga?

—¿Light-kun?

_¿Qué?_—,¿qué?, espera, ¿Ryuuzaki?

—El mismo, Light-kun.

—¿Por qué me llamas?

—Creo que terminamos nuestra conversación abruptamente, y no sé que hice para ofender a Light-kun, así que localicé tu teléfono y te llamé.

—…

—…

Suspiró—, ¿quieres saber porque te llamé en primer lugar?

—Me placería, Light-kun.

—Bueno, he pensando últimamente en el caso Kira, y en… nuestra amistad… pensé que dos amigos suelen conversar, y cosas por el estilo, además ¿no dijiste que era tu primer amigo? —de la otra línea escucho un quedo 'sí'—, entonces decidí, viendo que tú no harías nada, dar el primer paso para concretar nuestra amistad verdadera.

—Bonitas palabras Light-kun.

—…

—Para serte sincero, también he pensado últimamente en el caso Kira, y por consiguiente en ti, pero no había encontrado tiempo para comunicarme contigo…

Como no, pensó con sarcasmo. Sintió una vibración en el bolsillo del pantalón, mientras L seguía con su coja escusa, leyó el mensaje "trabajo, 10 min". Mierda, pensó.

—… Y por eso, no había podido-

—Ryuuzaki, por mucho que quisiera seguir esta conversación, me veo arrastrado por fuerzas mayores llamadas trabajo.

—Oh… veo, Light-kun.

—Sí, muy lamentable, cuando vuelva te llamaré.

—Estaré esperando tu llamada.

—Sí, bien, adiós.

Y esta vez el adiós sonó bien, sin ningún "¡jódete!" entre líneas.

* * *

L esperó la llamada. Aquel día, y el próximo.

Jodida llamada que nunca vino.

L estaba seguro de dos cosas. Primero, que Light era un irresponsable por no haberle devuelto nunca la llamada –aunque dos días después, no era un "nunca"-. Y segundo, extrañaba realmente a Light-kun.

_Mucho_.

Y eso era muy muy muy raro en él. L no extrañaba a las personas, ya que no se hacía accesorios emocionales con ellas. Salvo unos cuantos que podían contarse con los dedos de su mano, L podía dar una maldición por el resto.

Pero con Light Yagami no.

Y hablar nuevamente con él, además de probar que el japonés también lo extrañaba –por muy patética que fuese su escusa de la "amistad"- probaba que L estaba encariñado con el otro genio. Y si las miradas que le daba Wammy cada vez que lo veía frente a uno de sus videos no mentían, también estaba atraído físicamente hacía Light.

Así que hizo lo que todo buen detective –o acosador- haría. Investigó profundamente la vida de su ya ex sospechoso.

Después de aprenderse sus horarios de clases y del trabajo -¿repartidor de comida china?- L esperaba la llamada.

No era como si tuviera mejores cosas que hacer. Ir a ver a los niños no era una idea que lo despertara mucho.

Y espero.

Espero.

Y ya iba como en la quinta tarta de manzana –es decir una hora después- cuando el teléfono que solo conocía Light Yagami sonó.

—¿Si?

—Hola Ryuuzaki —un suspiro cansado provino de la otra parte—, lamentó haberme demorado en devolverte el llamado.

—Oh, ¿eso?, no te preocupes Light-kun, he tenido algunos casos y casi no me acordaba.

—Me alegro, por un momento pensé que me recriminarías –río levemente.

—…

—…

—Y ¿Qué has hecho estos últimos días?

—Wstudiar y trabajar, ¿que más te imaginarías que puedo hacer?

—¿Un trabajo, Light-kun?

—Ehm… sí, tengo un apartamento, y los estudios, bueno, nada se paga solo… tenía un trabajo en una biblioteca, pero lo dejé… soy ehm, repartidor de comidas.

—¿Repartidor de comidas?

—Sí, pagan bien y tengo transporte —se notaba que estaba acostumbrado a dar esa respuesta cada vez que le hacían esa pregunta.

—Veo.

—Y ¿como está Watari?

—Bien.

—…

—Iré al grano, Light-kun.

—…

—He estado pensando en ti, y no sé, tal vez podrías volver a vernos…

—Oh.

—…

—…

—Ese 'oh' ¿ha sido de aceptación o negación?

—Fue solo un 'oh', una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¿Favorable o desfavorable?

—…

—…

—Quisiera volver a verte también, Ryuuzaki, para ser franco contigo, y aunque esto suene muy poco característico viniendo de mi… te he… extrañado.

—Aunque no lo creas, Light-kun, yo también.

—Oh.

—Ése 'oh' ¿también ha sido de sorpresa?

—Ehm…si.

—Entonces, Light-kun, podríamos arreglar una visita, para volver a vernos.

—Me encantaría Ryuuzaki, debemo- ¡Mierda! –un sordo grito de dolor se escuchó-

—¿Ocurre algo malo, Light-kun?

—No, nada, es solo… uff... nada Ryuuzaki, no te preocupes.

—Te oyes adolorido, ¿estás seguro que estás bien?

—Sí, sí, mañana conversamos más, acá ya es tarde y quisiera dormir un poco.

—Está bien, Light-kun, mañana me llamas.

—¡No!... llama tú, me debes devolver la llamada.

—…

—…

—Esta bien, Light-kun, adiós.

—Adiós.

* * *

Mierda. Porque a veces las cosas no le sonreían a Yagami Light, se preguntó él mismo. Las cosas iban de mal en peor; con el dinero que le daba su padre y el dinero del trabajo no le alcanzaba para pagar todas sus cuentas.

Quien diría que la vida independiente era tan difícil.

Pero claro, todo en su vida era difícil. Desde que tuvo que pagar el año que no estudió, más éste año, más el apartamento, más el agua, más la electricidad, más la comida, más la… y la lista seguía y seguía.

Había decidido pagar el teléfono, para así poder hablar con L. Y en medio de la conversación se le había cortado la luz. Y no fue en mejor momento que cuando iba camino a su alcoba, chocando así con un pequeño mueble y golpeándose fuertemente la pantorrilla. Podía vislumbrar la risa de L, si lo hubiese visto.

Lo mejor que podría hacer, era buscarse un apartamento más pequeño. O irse a vivir simplemente a una pensión.

Lo único bueno de la semana, había sido volver a tener contacto con el detective.

Porque sí, era su amigo, porque sí, lo extrañaba, y porque sí, le atraía. Eran ya verdades innegables que simplemente no podía seguir ignorando.

Hasta el momento de conocer a L, nunca se pensó homosexual. Siempre había sentido atracción por mujeres, o por lo menos las pocas veces que pasó a tercera base, fue con una mujer. Nunca se había sentido despertado por hombres o mujeres enteramente.

Y por supuesto que L iba y le ponía todo al revés.

Porque L le atraía física y mentalmente. Y eso le desconcertaba, y cuando se desconcertaba perdía control. Así que aceptar aquellas ideas, le hacía más fácil volver a adquirir el control.

Ahora, saber si en esa atracción era totalmente correspondido era otro punto.

Y el que L quisiera volver a verlo, podía ser una pista a su favor.

* * *

L estaba nervioso.

Si, idiotamente nervioso.

Quería juntarse con Light. Pero no sabía que más hacer ahí.

Bueno, eso sería una subestimación, ya que si sabía lo que quería hacer ahí. Lo que no sabía era si Light quisiera hacerlo también.

Intuía que en su ex sospechoso había una atracción hacia él igualmente. Pero de eso, a pasar a _terrenos vedados_, era bastante.

L estaba acostumbrado a tener lo que quería. O ha manipular las cosas hasta obtenerlas.

Así que viendo que no podría hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro, fue a lo que toda persona racional haría: pedirle consejo a Wammy.

Claro que no lo hizo exactamente así, no era después de todo el mejor –los tres mejores- detective del mundo por andar pidiéndoles consejos a otros.

Dejó caer disimuladamente el comentario de volver a encontrarse con Light. Wammy escuchó, lo miró y le dijo que le parecía una actitud obsesiva la que tenía con el chico –o algo por el estilo, pero en mejores palabras-.

Después de explicarle levemente la situación, que si, era una obsesión malsana, y que si, ya no podía vivir sin ella. Wammy pasó a darle el bendito consejo.

"Ve directo al grano" fueron sus palabras.

Así que L estaba aquí, llamando por teléfono a su "amigo" para convocarlo a una visita. Y explicarle en que consistiría la visita.

Marcó el número que ya había memorizado y esperó atentamente a que le contestaran del otro lado.

Y Light le contestó.

—¿Ryuuzaki?

—El mismo, Light-kun.

—Me alegra oírte.

—También me alegro —suspiró—, iré directo al grano, Light-kun, te llamó por la _reunión_ que te ofrecí.

—Ah, ¿sucede algo Ryuuzaki?, ¿no nos podremos juntar?

—No, Light-kun, por supuesto que nos podremos juntar… incluso, quisiera dejar listo el día, para que vengas.

—…

—…

—¿Qué _yo_ vaya para donde sea que estés?

—Eso mismo, Light-kun.

—…

—…

—Pero no crees Ryuuzaki, que sería más cómodo que vinieras tú para acá, después de todo ya conoces Tokio…

—Pero Light-kun, te he dicho que estoy tomando un descanso.

—¿Y eso significa que no puedes venir para acá?

—En palabras simples, sí. Si necesitas, te puedo ofrecer transporte.

—No, gracias Ryuuzaki. Mejor dime donde estás.

—En Inglaterra, Light-kun.

—… Bien, ¿en que ciudad?

—Esa es información confidencial.

—¡¿Entonces como iré a verte?!

—Me llamarás cuando llegues y enviaré a buscarte, Light-kun, no es necesario que te compliques.

—…Bien

—Que te parece, mmm, el catorce.

—¿Sel próximo mes?

—yo pensaba el catorce de julio.

—¡Pero si eso es en cinco días Ryuuzaki!

—¿Acaso no te parece?

—…

—Está bien, así que en cinco días más, llegaré a Inglaterra y te llamaré a este número, ¿correcto?

—Exacto, Light-kun.

—Ahí tú me irás a buscar-

—Mandaré a buscarte.

—… Bueno, de ahí alguien me irá a buscar y nos juntaremos, ¿correcto?

—Exacto, Light-kun.

—…

—…

—Así pues, mañana me llamas.

—… ¿No te tocaría a ti llamar?

—… No seas infantil.

—Está bien,. Light-kun.

—Adiós

—Buenas noches, Light-kun.

—…

—…

—Es de día.

—Lo sé, pero suena más cortés "buenas noches"

Y colgó.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Y aquí el segundo cap, espero que les haya gustado, el próximo será el último D:

No sé porque pero L me recuerda a Groucho Marx xDD.


	3. Y fueron felices para siempre

**Efecto Colateral**

-

-

-

* * *

En cinco días más vería al detective. Eso era… ¡grandioso!, Yagami Light podía decir que se encontraba feliz, saliendo de aquellas extrañas conversaciones telefónicas que tenía con L, todo iba de maravilla.

Ahora descansaría unos minutos, comería y sacaría las cuentas para ver si podía pagar la electricidad. Las velas no eran tan prácticas como pensó cuando las compró hace unos días.

Estaba preparándose para hacer sus funciones, cuando, aquel aparato del demonio, como pensó en el momento, empezó a sonar. Mientras no fuera el de la renta pensó mientras contestaba.

—¿Diga?

—Light-kun.

— ¿Ryuuzaki?, acabamos de hablar-

—Lo sé, pero creo que he olvidado decirte el principal motivo de mi llamada.

Light bufó. Odiaba cuando L se andaba con rodeos-, y ése sería…

—El carácter de nuestra _reunión_ por supuesto, Light-kun.

—… ¿Cómo?

—La razón por la que nos juntaremos y lo que haremos, debemos aclararlo desde un comienzo.

—Pensé que nos juntaríamos porque somos amigos que quieren verse, y que en aquella _reunión_, hablaremos.

—Claro Light-kun, pero no es necesario que lo digas así, podemos pasar a las razones entre líneas.

—… ¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, un detective, un ex sospechoso… solo hay que conjeturar.

—…Repito Ryuuzaki, ¿Qué?

—Light-kun esta siendo muy difícil en este tema.

—… ¿Qué tema?

—Sobre la _reunión_, tú y yo —de la otra línea L suspiró—, creo que Light-kun está pasando por lo mismo que yo.

—…

—…

—Ah.

—Ése 'ah' ¿de que es?

—De entendimiento, Ryuuzaki.

—Ah.

—Creo que entiendo a lo que te refieres —Light se pasó la mano por el cabello—, ¿estás hablando de algunas… reacciones… o parecidos que has tenido últimamente relacionados conmigo?

—En palabras simples, sí.

—Veo… yo también, Ryuuzaki.

—Aclarado entonces éste punto —L dijo poniendo un poco de énfasis en su voz igual de monótona—, debemos pensar bien en los términos de nuestra _reunión._

—¿Para verificar nuestras… reacciones?

—exactamente, Light-kun.

—…

—…

—Un pacto en el que concordemos los dos, ¿no, Ryuuzaki?

—Eso mismo, Light-kun.

—…

—…

—Y que nos sirva a los dos, ¿no?

—Por supuesto.

—…

—Que te parece… ¿un intercambios de fluidos tuyos y míos?

—…

—…

—¿Corporales, Ryuuzaki?

—Esa es la idea.

—…

—…

—Concuerdo con tus términos, Ryuuzaki.

—Me parece bien, Light-kun.

—Así pues.

—Así pues.

—Nos vemos en cinco días.

—en cinco días, Light-kun.

Y como si estuviesen sincronizados, ambos teléfonos fueron colgados al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Nunca había viajado fuera de Japón. Lo más lejos que había ido de la isla, era a un pequeño archipiélago en uno de sus cumpleaños cuando era más joven. Pero aquí estaba, esperando que el jodido del detective le enviara a buscar para que así se pudieran juntar de una buena vez.

Había llegado hace siete horas. Aunque tuvo algunos problemas con el equipaje y debió de estar unas tres horas llenando formularios para ya no sabía que -al fin y al cabo su gran equipaje consistía solamente en una maleta-. Luego, había decidido comprarse algún café para ver si se despertaba bien –había ido todo el viaje dormido- y no había pasado nada mejor que echárselo encima; un hombre lo había empujado –sin disculparse- y había terminado quemándose y manchándose su mejor camisa, pero eso no había sido lo peor, lo peor fue cuando se había agachado para recoger su maleta .la que había soltado al caérsele el café-, una muchacha le había volteado su helado en el cabello. Así, quemado, sucio y manchado con la chica deshaciéndose en disculpas –y bastante sonrojada, luego de ver bien a Light- el joven japonés había tenido que ir a las duchas que tenía el aeropuerto, con la chica siguiéndole todo el rato. Ahora andaba con una camisa marrón clara, y de la chica, le había dicho, fingiendo un inglés básico, que estaba esperando a su novia.

Así que llamó al detective y esperó a que le contestara.

Y le contestó.

Después de aclararle donde debía enviar a buscarlo, se encontraba esperando por el auto que conduciría Watari –y Light se preguntaba si a veces L no abusaba del hombre mayor-.

Cuando llegó, y Light subió al elegante auto negro, no pudo evitar sentir las palmas un tanto húmedas y un nerviosismo. Claro, después de todo, era la primera vez que viajaba tan lejos.

Y llegaron frente al mejor hotel de toda Inglaterra. Watari tomó su maleta, diciéndole que no se preocupara. Intentó decirle que él se las podría llevar, y en ese tira y afloja de 'yo las llevo', lo vio. Al detective. Parado con su extravagante pose –es decir, como si de un jorobado se tratase- y con una cara de que en el mundo no hay gente más extraña.

Después de seis o siete meses de no verse, estaban aquí, uno frente al otro.

No habían chispas frotando en el aire, ni el tiempo se detuvo en un instante. Light puso sus manos en los bolsillos, y L solo se encaminó hacia él. Juntos, entraron al hotel en donde se hospedaba el detective.

Ya arriba, en una habitación por lo demás lujosa –como Light supuso que sería- decidieron romper el hielo.

— ¿Y Light-kun?, como has esta-

—¡Oh! Vamos Ryuuzaki, creo que empezar aquella conversación es insustancial —Light suspiró—, creo que ambos sabemos porque estamos aquí.

L puso su cara "de que con él no va la cosa"—. ¿De que hablas, Light-kun?

—¡No seas difícil! —Farfulló el japonés mientras se sacaba el abrigo y lo dejaba en un sillón cercano—, si nos hemos juntado, no ha sido solo para conversar, tú sabes, y para tú información, estas últimas horas no han sido las mejores.

—¿slgo malo, Light-kun?

Light lo miró—, nada que no se pudiera arreglar, Ryuuzaki, así que mejor pasemos a lo que nos incumbe.

—Ah, eso Light-kun.

—Sí, eso.

—Ajá.

—Ajá.

Y en menos de unos segundos, sus bocas se devoraban con tan solo el deseo que una tensión sexual de tantos meses podía provocar.

L empujó a Light contra la pared, sacando un quejido del otro. Light trajo sus manos al pelo de L, mientras éste le intentaba sacar la camisa, volando algunos botones.

—Idiota, no la… rompas… —dijo mientras se desabrochaba la camisa y la tiraba a donde fuese que cayera. Su gran obsesión por el orden, podría irse al demonio.

—Sin duda…Light-kun…sabe como matar… una atmósfe-

Light lo calló con su boca, amortiguando las palabras del detective. Fieramente trajo sus manos hasta la prenda blanca de L, tirándola hacia arriba para ir a dar junto con su camisa. Chocaron sus abdómenes produciendo que ambos gimieran sonoramente por la fricción, moviéndose conjuntamente por la pared.

L no podía más que maravillarse por la suavidad del cabello de su compañero. Y mientras abría sus ojos, también podría maravillarse con la belleza de Light. Para L los hombres difícilmente podrían catalogarse como bellos, pero Light, para variar, era la excepción. El nipón lo tomó aún más fuerte de la nuca para intentar acercar el contacto.

Desde la pared, pasaron a trompicones por el espacio hasta llegar a la habitación del detective. Zigzagueando por las murallas, sin dejar de meterse mano eso sí, tropezando llegaron al fin hasta la gran cama de L. Cayeron fuerte, con un golpe que en otra situación les habría dolido, pero en el momento todo se reducía a ellos solamente.

Se besaron, hasta que ya casi no necesitaban respirar, bebiéndose en el otro. Con los ojos abiertos, Light podía ver la mirada negra de L nublada por la lujuria, reflejando la suya propia con el mismo deseo. La piel pálida del detective y sus ojos misteriosos. Revolcándose y peleando por el dominio, L le ganó quedando superior a él en la cama. Quizás, si no hubiese estado tan despertado, excitado y ansioso, Light habría luchado un poco más por la posición.

—Creo que estaré arriba esta vez —dijo L mientras con su mano le abría el pantalón al menor para sacárselo, y acariciaba por encima, el miembro de éste.

—Bastar...do —gimió—, ¿quién dijo… que habrá otra?

—Sin duda, Light-kun sabe como matar… la atmósfera.

Light se irguió, mientras L le bajaba el bóxer—, ya... dijiste eso.

L lo miró, nublado por el éxtasis del momento—, entonces supongo… que es verdad.

—Entonces… eres un bastardo…

L lo beso nuevamente. Light bajó sus manos al pantalón desgarbado del detective, desabrochándolo y bajándoselo de una vez—, ¿sin… ropa interior?

— ¿Te sorprende?

No, no le sorprendía.

Siguieron besándose mientras con sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro. La boca de L bajo por el cuello de Light, haciéndolo gemir y llevar una de sus manos al cabello del mayor. Su otra mano bajo hacia el miembro erguido del insomne, tocándolo, y sintiendo el cuerpo sobre él tensarse entero.

—Creo… Light...-kun... que podríamos saltarnos esta parte.

Su mente era todo menos racional, ¿parte?—, ¿el foreplay?

—Sí...

—Concuerdo… contigo... L...

Apenas terminó de pronunciar las palabras, L lo giró bruscamente, pero solo calentándolo más. ¿Desde cuando era un pervertido?, desde que su mente lo abandonó por la lengua de L sin duda.

L estaba excitado. Estaba muy excitado. Tremendamente excitado. Hasta ese momento, la mayoría de sus cópulas sexuales, se habían debido simplemente a una necesidad de liberación que a una atracción verdadera. Pero aquí, junto con Light, además de sentir una gran necesidad de liberación –porque, ¡Infierno!, si la sentía- concebía una increíble atracción hacia el joven.

Light estaba perdido en el mar que eran las manos, lengua y cuerpo de L. Nunca antes había estado en esta posición, no, decir eso sería una subestimación, nunca antes había pensado en tener sexo con un hombre. Hasta L. Parecía que su vida se definía por L; el antes y el después. Pero gimiendo debajo de él, Light no podía encontrar ni un resquicio de arrepentimiento. Solo L podría hacerle sentir así.

—Vamos…L…o ¿quieres… que sea yo?

L se movió buscando algo que le sirviera para lo que quería. Nunca antes había tenido sexo con alguien de su género, y como pretendía tener de ahora en adelante mucho sexo con _éste_ hombre, pensó que la experiencia debía ser agradable. Y por lo que sabía en términos generales, era mejor una cierta preparación para evitar el dolor.

—Debo decirte… Light-kun, que esta es la primera vez… que hago esto con un hombre…

Light se giró lo suficiente como para enviarlo una mirada intimidatoria. O por lo menos lo suficiente intimidatoria en la situación que se encontraba—, imbécil… ¿acaso… piensas… que me he acostado… con alguno?

—No, pero creí… necesario decírtelo —¡por fin!, había encontrado cerca de unos cojines la crema chantillí que estaba comiéndose poco antes que llegara Light. Eso serviría… Light bañado en crema chantillí, sintió su miembro endurecerse aun mas con el solo pensamiento.

Si el bastardo de L no se apuraba, Light sabía que lo voltearía y terminaría por-

_¡Auch!_

Sentía uno de los dedos –flacos y largos- de L adentrarse por su trasero. ¡Dolía como un demonio!

—Debes relajarte…Light-kun —el detective volvió a acariciar su polla, mientras con su dedo sondaba aquella cavidad. Abrió el frasco de la crema y le echó a su dedo un poco de ella, para luego volver a introducirlo.

Era muy fácil decirlo, ¡cuando no era tu culo en juego!, le iba a decir que lo hiciera con más suavidad, cuando de repente no pudo evitar gemir –aun más de lo que ya lo hacía- mientras sentía sus nervios crispar. Claro, la próstata. Más dedos fueron agregados, a la vez que el dolor se iba disminuyendo o eso creía, con el placer nublándolo por la estimulación de ése punto y por la lengua de L que bajaba por su cuello.

—Ves Light-kun, te dije… que no dolería…

—Idiota… tu nunca… dijiste eso...

Pero L no le prestaba atención, ya que estaba bastante ocupado tomando su miembro para lubricarlo con la crema y meterlo en el lugar que dejaron sus dedos. Poco a poco, y con la máxima suavidad que podía tener en aquella situación –terriblemente excitado, obviamente- terminó por caber entero en el cuerpo del otro, haciéndolo arquearse.

¡Mierda!, y pensó que los dedos dolerían, el muy bastardo debió de ser gigante, además de la sensación ardiente podía sentir algo seudo cremoso. Después de unos cuantos segundos que pensó serían horas, se acostumbró a la situación, y movió sus caderas para que L hiciera lo mismo.

Si Light no se hubiese movido, L igual lo habría hecho, eso sí. No por su amabilidad precisamente se había convertido en el mejor detective del mundo, claro estaba. Y la situación, y Light debajo suyo sudoroso y gimiendo más la estrechez que apretaba su virilidad… L se habría movido sí o sí.

Volteó a Light mientras acomodaba una de sus piernas en su cintura y la otra la levantaba por sobre su hombro. Clarísimamente, pensó L, el sexo podía permitir posiciones que en una situación normal, solo un gimnasta haría.

La nueva posición permitía una mejor penetración, profundizándose, tocando con más prolongación la próstata de Light, mientras con su mano tocaba la edad viril de éste. En cada una de las embestidas ambos gemían, mientras sus respiraciones no salían más que como sonidos entrecortados, jadeos sordos.

Light podía sentir como si todo se juntara en su vientre bajo, el movimiento de L, sus respiraciones, aquella mano en su polla húmeda. Podía ver el cabello enmarañado de L, y parte de su espalda. Levantándose más y atrayendo al otro hombre hacia él, besó con toda su fuerza al detective, rompiendo partes de sus labios y golpeando sus frentes. L le correspondió con la misma fiereza.

Unas cuantas embestidas más, y Light sintió su miembro hincharse, haciéndole saber que su clímax estaba cerca. Con un grito, que solo supo que era suyo por el dolor de su garganta, se vino como nunca. L lo siguió, con un grito sordo de su nombre, unos cuantos segundos después.

Sudorosos, pegajosos, y cansados, se quedaron un rato, L sobre Light y Light sobre el colchón. Cuando pudieron controlar sus respiraciones, Light empujó –con toda su amabilidad, que era poca- a L y se levantó –casi cayéndose y levantándose dignamente- para limpiarse con la colcha.

—Light-kun sí que sabe como matar la atmósfera.

—Eso ya lo has dicho, ¿dos?, ¿tres veces?

L lo miró fijo, mientras Light se limpiaba las piernas y la parte baja de la espalda—, eres un pervertido también, ¿sabias? —volvió a hablar el japonés.

—Sí, creo que ya me lo has dicho, unas ¿dos?, ¿tres veces?

Terminó de limpiarse, para volver a acostarse en la cama. Había sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Y sí, lo habían follado. Y sí, había sido la locura más grande. Pero había valido la pena. Vio el tarro de la crema botado en el piso y luego del tarro su mirada pasó a la colcha con la que se había limpiado.

— ¿Usaste crema azucarada?

—Sí, Light-kun.

—Eso es…

— ¿Habrías preferido que no usara nada?

—…

—Eso mismo pensé Light-kun, deberías agradecérmelo.

Light lo miró y luego se volvió a acomodar en la cama. Estaba lo bastante reventado como para empezar una discusión con el detective.

—Ahora, L, pienso que estoy lo suficientemente cansado, así que iniciaré mis ocho horas de sueño, lo quieras o no.

—Fíjate, Light-kun, que yo también tengo sueño —y el detective se acercó lo suficiente a Light como para que su cabeza tocara su hombro. Light iba a alejarse, pero decidió que eso, realmente no le molestaba.

* * *

L se estiró definitivamente satisfecho. Haciendo tronar unos cuantos huesos de su espalda, terminó por relajarse en la cama junto a su compañero. Miró por el rabillo de su ojo a Light; el chico estaba acostado en medio del colchón, y si no fuese porque la cama era tan grande, L estaba seguro de que hacía rato él hubiese terminado en el suelo.

La _reunión_ había ido como la esperaba. Además de confirmar su fuerte atracción por el joven japonés, había podido liberar mucha, mucha tensión. Hacía bastante tiempo que no tenía una buena sección de… _relajación_, como esta, mejor dicho, nunca había tenido una tan buena como esta. Y decidió que le gustaría tener muchas más…

Light suspiró sonoramente, mientras, al parecer decidía despertar. Con un primer vistazo de su entorno, terminó por desperezarse.

—Buenos días, Light-kun.

El más joven miró el reloj en la mesilla.

—Son las veintitrés y cuarto, L.

—Pero suena más amable el "buenos días".

Light lo miró decidiendo no seguir aquello—, ¿no piensas que luego de lo que hemos hechos, el 'kun' está demás?

—¿Estás diciendo que porque te he follado ya no debo ser cortés contigo?

Light decidió no pensar en todas las cosas que estaban mal en aquella oración. Después de todo, estaba cómodo y contento, como solo la siempre bien ponderada paz después de un buen coito podía lograr.

L se movió a su lado en busca de… dulces, dulces que tenía en el cajoncillo. El detective le miró mientras le ofrecía uno; por supuesto que aquello era solo de amabilidad, el insomne sabía bien que no le gustaban los dulces.

Se giró con lentitud, sintiendo su parte posterior arder suavemente. Ignorando, y omitiendo su sentido común, Light fue derecho a la pregunta que estaría teniendo todo aquel día –tarde en realidad, por la hora-.

—¿Y ahora qué, L?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Y ahora qué?

L lo miró. Pensó por un instante hacerse el idiota, pero el tema era serio, y era mejor tener a un Light tranquilo que a uno furioso desde luego—. No sé, Light-kun.

—¿Cómo que no sabes?

—Tú tampoco sabes, por algo me estás preguntando —L le replicó—, esto ha sido…bastante rápido.

—¡pero fui yo quien vino hasta acá!, pensé que habías planeado algo, o calculado-

—Para que veas Light-kun —L le sonrió—, he actuado en un impulso espontáneo decidiendo encontrarme contigo aquí y ahora, no planeé nada más.

—Oh… entonces, después de está… _reunión_-

—Quieres decir, ¿después que follamos?, no es necesario el eufemismo, Light-kun.

—Ehm... bien, después de eso, ¿qué vamos hacer? –Light se sentó en la cama, frente al detective-, tú sabes, tengo una vida en Japón, mi familia, mis estudios, mi trabajo…

L mordió la gomita sabor fresa que comía. ¿Si no lo sabía?, por supuesto que lo sabía.

—… Aunque claramente, trabajar con el gran L, puede valer mucho también.

El detective lo miró con sus grandes ojos negros.

— ¿Quieres trabajar para mí? –Light resopló en el "para mí"-, entonces, ¿quieres trabajar _conmigo_?

—Podría ser una posibilidad —el más joven se levantó buscando sus bóxer en la habitación—, claro que si quieres.

L lo pensó, ¿trabajar junto con Light?, habrían discusiones, seguramente golpes, pero habrían buenas conversaciones y grandes sesiones de… _relajación_, mucha _relajación_-. Lo podría pensar-

—¿Qué tienes que pensar?, eres L, solo decide —Light le dijo mientras se subía los pantalones.

—Bueno… espera, ¿Por qué te vistes?, pienso que aprovechando la situación podríamos seguir con-

—Compré pasajes de ida y vuelta –se puso el reloj en su mano mientras veía la hora-, y sale a las dos y media el avión.

—¿Porqué compraste durante tan poco tiempo?

Light rodó sus ojos—, era una _reunión_, no una visita de una semana —finalizó mientras se ponía la camisa marrón.

—Quédate.

—¿Qué?

—Quédate Light-kun, puedo recordarte que tengo un helicóptero —en la palabra ambos sintieron un sudor frío—, y aviones, puedo ir a dejarte a Japón… además, esta _reunión_, como la has llamado, podríamos disfrutarla un poco más.

—¿Tener más sexo?

—Por supuesto Light-kun —pronunció L mientras tiraba del otro joven, nuevamente a la cama.

* * *

Cinco horas después, Light sabía que ese brazo que le apretaba el abdomen no era de otro más que del detective. Lo que no sabía era como habían llegado a la alfombra –una alfombra elegante, pudo ver, como el resto del lugar-, y porque diablos le dolía tanto la espalda. L además de ser un pervertido, era un salvaje, pensó adolorido.

—Veo que estás despierto Light-kun y —tomando la muñeca del japonés vio la hora—, buenos días, ya que son las cuatro y media.

—Sí, buenos días, ahora ¿podrías levantar tu brazo?, pesas, aunque seas huesos y un poco de carne.

—me siento cómodo así Light-kun… —con la fulminante mirada marrón siguió su frase—, pero por ser tú, he decidido moverme.

Y L se movió al lado de Light, mientras los huesos de su espalda, cadera y brazos sonaban.

—Awww, eso es repugnante, vas a tener una osteoporosis y artritis por culpa de aquella asquerosa dieta…

Y L recurrió a su potente método de hacer como que ponía atención. Tenía materias más importantes que pensar que en su dieta. La pregunta era simple, ¿quería a Light Yagami en su vida?, lo miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos castaño claro, recurrió las facciones perfectas de su cara y el cabello desordenado.

¿Quería a Light Yagami en su vida?

_¡Infierno si!_

—… Por eso, si comieras nutrientes esenciales, tomaras-

— ¿Light-kun?

Light paró su diatriba sobre la importancia de la comida _"verdadera"_, para mirar al detective—. ¿Si?

—Me gustaría.

—…-

—Me gustaría trabajar contigo Light-kun.

La mirada en la cara de Light era inestimable. Su boca había quedado en una perfecta "O" que en un instante el joven había borrado, para reemplazarla por una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Lo sabía, ya había planeado aquello —y claro que lo había hecho. Después de deliberar unas cuantas horas, decidió que su vida en Japón apestaba y que si L quisiera podrían arreglar algo… así también podría descansar de las cuentas, y del tipo gordo de la renta.

—¿Cómo?

—En realidad, solo había comprado un pasaje para venir aquí y también dejé la mayor parte de mis asuntos en Japón finalizados o por lo menos encaminados para terminarlos-

—Ya veo, tenías calculado que diría que sí –L sonrió con conocimiento-, pero ¿si hubiera dicho que no?

—Entonces te habría golpeado y, habría comprado un pasaje para ir de nuevo a Japón —miró serio al detective—, no pretenderás cambiar de opinión, ¿no?

—Aunque me gustaría, solo para arruinar tus planes, Light kun —dijo mientras volvía a poner su brazo sobre el abdomen de Light—, debo decir que nuestra _reunión_ ha fijado pactos que me dejan satisfecho, así que no veo motivos por los cuales cambiarlos.

Light lo besó, y L profundizó el beso.

¿Amistad?, ¿atracción?, ¿amor? L y Light sabían que su relación no podría especificarse en una sola palabra. El significado nunca trascendería la marea de sentimientos ambivalentes que podían sentir el uno por el otro, amigos, enemigos, ¿amigos con ventaja?

Quizás…

* * *

_28 de febrero 2006_

Otro caso solucionado, pensó completamente orgulloso Light mientras se daba una merecida ducha. Desde que se había asociado con L, podía decir que su vida era casi perfecta.

Claro que tenían sus rencillas, muchas y que incluso más de una vez habían llegado a los golpes. Pero las reconciliaciones eran tan… placenteras, que casi buscaban pelear.

Casos no faltaban. Al perecer, en el mundo del hampa, empezaban a surgir valientes sin miedo a la furia del desaparecido Kira. Así que trabajo no les escaseaba.

Hablaba una vez por semana con su familia. Su padre estaba arreglando los últimos ajustes para su jubilación, Sayu estaba estudiando difícilmente –de seguro era la que más lo extrañaba-. Hasta de Misa tenía noticias, la joven idol, estaba en una relación romántica con el también idol Ryûga Hideki –el verdadero-.

Y su relación con L iba bien. Quizás, había desarrollado un fuerte accesorio emocional al detective insomne. Unos dos meses después de su reunión, y ya instalados en uno de los edificios de L en Inglaterra, luego de una buena dosis de sexo habían conversado. Y L le había dicho el día de su nacimiento.

No podía negar que se sorprendió al saber que el hombre era siete años mayor, claro que L le había dicho que en el momento eran seis solamente. Lo que no le extraño, era el día exacto que nació el insomne. Treinta y uno de octubre. Por algo el aspecto, pensó riéndose.

Pero no fue sino en el cumpleaños de L, que paso lo sorprendente.

L le dijo su nombre.

_L Lawliet._

Light lo saboreó en sus labios unas cuantas veces, riéndose de la ironía de la pronunciación del apellido: 'Lowlight'. Que incluso en su nombre se parecieran…

Y sí, aunque nunca habían hablado abiertamente de emociones sentimentalmente románticas, Light sabía que las había.

Terminó su relajante baño y procedió a secarse y vestirse. Al terminar suspiró frotándose los ojos mientras decidía ir a ver al detective. L por lo general se encontraba en la habitación, junto con su Mac y sus dulces –obviamente-. Light prefería trabajar en la sala, y así en la noche dedicarse a sus ocho horas de sueño.

Entró a la habitación encontrándose con el detective ensimismado en su computador, se acercó sigilosamente para ver que era lo que investigaba L con tanto afán.

_Pervertido…_

—Eres un pervertido, ¿te lo había dicho?

L se giró para mirar a Light por sobre su espalda—, Sí, creo que me lo has dicho unas cuantas veces, y Amane-san también me lo precisó alguna vez.

Solo L podría estar mirando con tanta atención aquellos videos ¿de hace ya dos años?, de cuando su habitación fue cubierta por cámaras. Y el pervertido estaba viendo los que grabó de su baño.

—Es meramente profesional, Light-kun.

—¿Profesional?, no veo nada profesional ver los videos de un caso cerrado, videos que violan mi privacidad y me muestran en momentos íntimos.

L lo miró inocente—, Pero yo a Light-kun ya lo he visto así.

Light contó hasta diez y decidió dejar aquella conversación para otro rato, día, mes, año. L era un voyerista inconsciente y nada lo haría cambiar.

Además, así le gustaba.

—Me voy a dormir, ¿vienes o no?

Desde ya hace algún tiempo, Light había convencido –usando grandes métodos de persuasión… como sus interminables diatribas y puños- a L a dormir unas cuatro horas por lo menos.

—Debo precisar que Light-kun cada día suena más como una esposa mandona.

—¿El que me preocupe por tu bienestar me convierte en eso?

—Eso, y también el que generalmente seas el-

—¡Basta!, ¿vienes o no?

L decidió no empujar más la paciencia del japonés. Por aquel día por lo menos. Se bajó del asiento en donde estaba encaramado y se subió a la cama, en la cual ya Light descansaba.

—Buenas noches, L.

—¿Light-kun?

—…

—Sé que estás despierto.

¡Diablos!, que no todos tienen tu energía L, pensó. Si lo que quería era más _relajación_, como lo llamaba, podía empezar a irse al-

—Light-kun, creo que voy a precisar algunas emociones que he venido teniendo este último tiempo, y creo, que por ser tu cumpleaños, te regalaré está declaración.

Light aguantó su respiración. No era muy cotidiano que L se abriera.

—He desarrollado una fuerte atracción física, mental y emocional hacía ti.

Light volvió a respirar. Solo L podría darle una confesión tan atípica, poco sentimental y coja.

—¿Y eso significa?

—Es bastante claro Light-kun, y por lo que sé, ahora deberías hacer el gesto reciprocó a mi acción.

—¿Qué? –suspiró-, bien, también he desarrollado una atracción... ¡oh vamos L!, ¡¿no puedes decir algo simple por una vez en tu vida?!, solo falta que subas con un jodido porcentaje.

L lo miró dolido –aunque no estaba claro si fingido o no—, también lo he calculado en porcentajes, Light-kun, físicamente estoy atraído hacia ti un 33.33-

—¡Y yo soy el que mata la atmósfera!

La mirada dolida se profundizó aún más, y Light se preguntó súbitamente si L nunca había pensado en hacer castings para colectas.

—Estás diciéndome, ¿Qué maté la atmósfera?

—Es solo que —susurró—, no sé, pensé que dirías otra cosa, como es mi cumpleaños y no regalaste algo.

—Pensé que las cosas materiales no tenían valor alguno para ti, y la torta que te di no la probaste. Además, aquello que quieres que diga, podrías decirlo tú.

—¡Porque te la comiste!, y tú mismo te ofreciste para decirlo, no yo.

—No me la comí toda Light-kun, y creo que tu actitud está rozando cada vez más el aspecto fem-

—Buenas noches L —sí, fue muy maduro de su parte, pero sabía que de seguir así terminarían discutiendo y arreglándolo con sexo, y estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para no querer eso.

—Sabes la verdad Light —se acercó al cuerpo del más joven—, así que no creo necesario decirlo.

Light se giró y lo miró a los ojos. Negro contra marrón, y en cada uno podían reflejarse tan nítidamente—. Lo sé, L, y nuestra… relación ya es bastante extraña como para agregarle más.

L le sonrió mientras se acercaba aún más—, es bastante arrogante de tu parte suponer mis sentimientos.

—Lo dices porque tu también lo eres, ¿no?

—Puede ser, Light-kun, puede ser.

—Entonces, ¿definitivamente no lo dirás?

—¿Decir que?

Y en su idioma, aquel idioma raro que solo ellos comprendían, al igual que el proceso mental del otro, o sus ideales más intrínsecos, sabían que ésa era su extraña manera de decirse cuanto se apreciaban…

… Porque, si su encuentro, desencuentro, relación habían sido atípicos…

… Ninguno de ellos cambiaría aquella característica…

… Porque uno era un pragmático y el otro idealista…

… Quizás algún día, uno de ellos diera su brazo a torcer…

… Pero claro, así se amaban.

Y para conclusiones felices, la de ellos podía ser un ejemplo. Extraño, torcido, ilógico, pero feliz después de todo.

* * *

"_Nadie tiene dominio sobre el amor, pero el amor domina todas las cosas."__** Jean de la Fontaine**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Wow!, me ha salido muy largoooooo. Quería un final feliz LxLight, y sip, se que está muy OoC, que la cantidad de fluff casi me da diabetes –y a ustedes que han llegado hasta aquí- pero bueno, a veces DN necesita grandes cantidades de LLight o LightL feliz xD sin tanta angustia y drama –y muerte, porque o se nos muere Light o se nos muere L-…

Por el OoC en la vida de Light debo decir que es deliberado; no puede ser que todo en su vida sea perfecto, así que le agregue problemas económicos, aquellos que todo estudiante tiene xD y de las explosiones, la única info que tengo es de las pelis de acción asi que verán no es mucha xD. Tal vez haga algún drabble o oneshot –más corto que éste xD- dedicado al "gordo de la renta" preguntándose que pasó con Light, o puede que de este oneshot haga una serie de otros dedicados a L y Light si se hubiesen quedado juntos 3.

Espero que les haya gustado este mini pero largo fic xD, estaré esperando sus comentarios D:.


End file.
